


El error que lo cambió todo

by LeoGirlConst



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoGirlConst/pseuds/LeoGirlConst
Summary: Leonard McCoy jamás había pensado que su compañero sería nada mas que el mismo Spock. Aquel medio vulcano estoico y serio que contrastaba con su carácter de manera increíble.Pero cuando una serie de eventos los obliga a hacer una fusión mental sus katras se reconocen y su relación comienza. Las cosas no son perfectas, tienen peleas y discusiones. Y muchas veces Jim se burla de ellos porque parece que se odian en vez de amarse.McCoy es llamado a una reunión en la tierra, en el peor momento que se le ocurre a la Federación. Una serie de eventos ponen en una posición peligrosa a Spock y el único que puede ayudarle es Jim.





	El error que lo cambió todo

 

> -Un error es tanto más peligroso cuanta más cantidad de verdad contenga.
> 
> Henry F. Amiel

 

 

Jim no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Incluso después de horas de estar observando la misma imagen tridimensional que el tricorder robado de la oficina de Bones le daba. Si eso era cierto, toda su vida se iría por la borda de un segundo a otro. ¡Y todo por ayudar a su segundo mejor amigo! El karma le tenía que estar cobrando algo de su vida pasada; porque no encontraba otra explicación para lo que le estaba sucediendo. Ideas surcaban su mente de ida y vuelta, cada una más peligrosa y alocada que la otra. Hasta que dio con la solución que era menos dañina para todos. 

 

_Dejar la Enterprise._

 

Era la mejor opción verdaderamente. Aunque su corazón doliera con la sola idea de abandonar aquel lugar en donde había encontrado una familia; un hogar le atormentaba. Era lo que tenía que hacer para el bien de todos. Con lo que tenía podría morir, en cualquier momento; y no podía ir con Bones porque eso significaba revelarle su condición y tampoco era tan bueno como para mentirle al hombre que lo había acompañado a cada loca aventura desde tiempos inmemorables. 

 

Así que con todo el dolor de su corazón, pulsó el botón de llamar dirigiéndose a la única persona en la que podía confiar ciegamente. Chris Pike. El hombre lo recibió con un fraternal saludo y una sonrisa alegre. Sonrisa que se fue borrando conforme Jim le contaba toda la situación. Sonrisa que se convirtió en una mueca de preocupación cuando se entero del peligro mortal que corría y la amenaza que suponía para su vida el quedar en la nave. 

 

Así que, sin negarse —porque jamás lo hubiera podido hacer si era Jim el que lo llamaba— arregló las cosas para que el rubio capitán fuera trasladado inmediatamente. Buscó la nave especialmente, una en donde fuera aceptado y querido. Que se convirtiera en su segunda familia ahora que le haría tanta falta la primera. 

 

Se contuvo de hacer llegar la notificación antes de tiempo ante los altos rangos de la Federación, no quería poner de sobre aviso a los tripulantes; porque estos pedirían el informe de cambio y ahí figuraba que Jim era trasladado por ellos. Porque se sentía incomodo con ellos a su alrededor. Lo cual era la mentira más grande, pero la más creíble y la más inofensiva para que fuera trasladado. Después de todo; la Flota no quería que su mejor capitán se sintiera incomodo y fallara en las tan importantes misiones que le eran asignadas día a día. Así que cuando la Enterprise llego a uno de los planetas clase M— por un merecido descanso de unas cuantas horas—que se encontraba cerca de una base de la Federación decidió que era hora de hacer el anuncio. Lo que le sorprendió fue la rapidez con la que procedieron, apenas habían pasado veinte minutos y media tripulación fuera incluyendo al vulcano y al doctor; cuando Jim había sido trasladado satisfactoriamente. 

 

Dos miembros de su nueva tripulación lo recibieron en cuanto puso un pie en el planeta. Jim tuvo que reconocer que eran amables y carismáticos. No le costaría mucho adaptarse a ellos. 

 

Giala quien era la jefe de ingeniería se mostraba entusiasmada de poder trabajar con el legendario James Kirk. El capitán que había sorteado la muerte innumerables veces, que había conducido a su antigua tripulación a aventuras imposibles y salido victorioso. Al capitán que ahora se una a su nave por un secreto que todos —inconscientemente—ya habían jurado proteger. 

Para cuando los tripulantes de la Enterprise regresaron del pequeño descanso se encontraron con la impactante noticia de que su capitán había sido transferido de manera inmediata por ordenes superiores. Y que era probable que su misión le impidiera volver con ellos. Reticente Spock tomó su lugar. Los ánimos de la Enterprise estaba por lo suelos los días siguientes, hasta que poco a poco se hicieron la idea de que Jim ni iba a regresar con ellos. 

 


End file.
